Screwed
by le yo-na
Summary: Elsa Arendelle juggles between school, her part-time job, and keeping her little sister, Anna, out of trouble. She has little to no time for herself, but what happens when she's introduced to the fun, witty, brown-haired boy who works right across the street from her part time job by her co-worker, Kristoff? [MODERN AU.]
1. Heat

**Author's Note:** Hi there! So after nearly five years I'm uploading a new story here, shocker, I know, it's been that long. But I wanted to try writing again, I haven't done it in a while so please forgive me if there are still some typos and errors. I am, as you say, out of practice.

I do not own Frozen nor How to Train Your Dragon.

I hope you all would enjoy!

* * *

TICK

TICK

TICK

TICK

Eyes blue like the clearest skies moved right to left, following the steady rhythm of the pendulum of their grandfather clock. Nails tapping gingerly on the arm of the pure white sofa of their million-dollar house. A sigh escaped thin, full lips varnished with faded rose-pink lipstick. Anna was late. Again.

Elsa Arendelle fervently glanced at the front door for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. It was nearly midnight, long past her curfew which was supposed to be at ten. Being the eldest of the two, she took on the role of being Anna's guardian, her shield, a parent figure since both of their parents recently died in a boating accident. So although their parents didn't leave them empty handed, they had enough money to last them for nearly a lifetime if they spend wisely, Elsa still had to look for a part-time job, to prove that she was capable of being the head of the household and could manage to take care of her, and her sister's needs even though she was only 18 years old.

Elsa's ears perked as she heard a car arriving and stopping by the driveway, soon followed by a hushed laugh belonging to no person other than Anna Arendelle, her baby sister. Elsa immediately stood up and sprinted toward the front door, opening it just before Anna could, surprising the other girl and her companion who tried so hard on keeping their voices low.

Angry? No she was more than that, she was fuming! Elsa set a hard glare at Anna before turning to her companion, a boy with smooth brown hair and dashing emerald-green eyes. He had ridiculous sideburns that seemed to fit him rather nicely, and a long thin nose that pointed at the tip.

"Elsa," Anna said as she placed a lock of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear, "you sure are up late today." She laughed nervously, unable to look at her sister straight in the eye.

"Who's this?" Elsa questioned, her voice cold and hard that sent shivers down their spines.

"Um, this is Hans." Anna tried to sound cheerful as she linked her arms to the boy who nodded at Elsa and offered a cheap smile. "We met at Merida's party."

Seeing as Elsa didn't smile or lighten her expression at all, Anna's forced cheerfulness instantly vanished. "Thank you for bringing my sister home, Hans, but you should go. It's nearly midnight and I believe I need to have a word with Anna. Have a good night." She curtly told him and stepped aside the doorway so that Anna could go inside. Without another word, Elsa closed the door and locked it, she headed to the living room, Anna dragging herself to follow.

"Anna, this is the third time you did this. It's 12 o'clock, way past your curfew! I specifically told you to be back before ten!" Elsa told her, feeling exasperated. "Not only that, but you were about to let a complete stranger into the house!"

Anna looked up at her then, her eyes flaring. "Hey don't bring Hans into this! He was nice enough to bring me home I just thought to offer him something to drink before he went home, it's common courtesy Elsa, you of all people should know that."

Elsa groaned. "Just make sure this doesn't happen again. I don't want to ground you, I'm not mom or dad I could do only so much." She mumbled as she dropped on the sofa and rubbed her forehead with her index finger and her thumb.

Anna frowned and sat beside her. "I'm sorry. I helped Merida clean up before Aunt Elinor, Uncle Fergus and the triplets came back. Hans stayed to help as well, he's new in town and offered to give me a ride home afterwards since his house is just a few blocks away from ours."

Elsa sighed and hugged Anna who returned the gesture. "You should've called if you were staying out so late so I would've picked you up."

Anna let out a laugh, "Well… I kinda forgot?" She sheepishly answered as Elsa broke the hug and looked at her sternly. "What? You know me, I'm quite the forgetful person." She giggled. Elsa chuckled and stood up.

"Come on, I think it's time to head to bed now, don't you think?"

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third threw out the remaining trash in the bin before heading back inside the mechanical shop where he worked as a part-timer. He wiped his hands on the worn-out apron he was wearing and went to get something to drink.

"Hiccup! Get me some of that mead would ya?" His boss and mentor, Gobber, called out from beneath the car he was fixing.

Hiccup did as he was told and took a bottle of mead out of the small cooler in the shop and placed it on the table which was littered with tools. "Shouldn't you go grab something to eat first before you drink that?" He asked.

"Aye, later, after I finish this!"

Hiccup chortled went to sit on the stool by the garage door and looked at the building right across the street, a girl with platinum-blonde hair went out then. She checked her phone as she just stood there, the sun beating down on her, making her pale skin flush pink because of the head and her hair nearly white. Hiccup thought she looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. It's been a month since she kept appearing on that building and a month since he just kept on watching her whenever he could.

Hiccup thought that she was the most beautiful creature that graced this planet. Not only was she gorgeous but she was graceful as well, with perfect hair that always seemed to be in a braid, and big, blue doe eyes that he wished he could see up close. Hiccup ran a hand through his messy brown hair and saw Kristoff, the tall, burly guy who worked across the street come out from the building and approach the girl. She turned her attention away from the phone and smiled at Kristoff and the both went off somewhere, probably to eat lunch.

Hiccup sighed and turned back to Gobber who was looking at him with sly eyes as he drank the mead. "What are you looking at?"

Gobber took one last chug and let out a belch. "Pretty one, that girl." He commented knowingly.

Hiccup raised a brow at him and smirked. "Oh? Don't tell me you're interested? I mean, I think she prefers hygienic men with nice shirts and maybe a little bit on the younger side?" He joked.

Gobber laughed and thumped his protruding belly. "Oh and I bet she prefers those on the muscle department eh? Not all… this." He waved his hand towards Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled and rolled his forest-green eyes heavenward. "You just gestured to all of me." He said, and though he wasn't the scrawny little boy like before, he was still a far-cry compared to Kristoff. He and the dirty-blonde haired guy knew each other for a while now, and the man was a good guy, a little weird maybe since he constantly talked to his reindeer friend talk back with this goofy voice; and yes, he kept an actual live reindeer named Sven. How he did it, Hiccup didn't have the slightest clue.

He and Kristoff even went to school together and now they worked right across each other. Kristoff worked in that building where he and the girl came out from. It was some ice shop that sold ice and accepted orders of ice sculptures. He didn't know much of the details since he's been there only a handful of times before only to buy ice, but ever since Gobber bought a cooler for the place, he hadn't been there since.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Gobber called out to him for the second time. "You coming or what? I'm not gunna wait around all day for you lad! The sun's killing me 'ere!" He yelled and continued to walk away. Hiccup shook his head and hurriedly went to close the shop and catch up to his old mentor.


	2. Ice

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! So I'm back with a new chapter of Screwed! This chapter would be focusing on Elsa and Kristoff, because I wanted to delve into their relationship; I always imagined them to be the buddy-buddy sort (similar to what was portrayed in Frozen Fever) and knew that they would just get along great if they spent more time together. This chapter is also a little longer than the first chapter and features a new character, so yays for that!

I want to thank everyone who followed and favorite this story, and also to those who reviewed! I'm actually surprised since I wasn't expecting anyone to do those in just a span of hours!

 **Guest:** Thank you! I'm happy that you find the story interesting so far! Here is the new chapter.

Again, I do not own Frozen nor How to Train Your Dragon.

Enjoy!

* * *

"She brings home a boy, Kristoff. A boy she just met!" Elsa cried out as she buried her head onto her hands in frustration. "If it was dad who waited up on her I'm sure it wouldn't have ended pretty. Dad was pretty strict." She murmured the last part to herself though her blonde haired friend heard her perfectly.

They were at a new diner that recently opened called Vikings since their usual diner was closed for the day. The interior looked better than it did in the outside and was mostly made out of hard wood that was polished and varnished. It looked like something straight out of a movie. Torches were the main source of light, but instead of fire like the old days, they used light bulbs that glowed yellow. The entire staff wore those Viking helmets with horns on them and had paint on their faces that varied in design.

"Aw come on Elsa, it's not like they're dating right? You said it yourself, she just wanted to give him something to drink." Kristoff said and leaned back on his seat and tried not to stare at the other customers of the diner, most of them were big, burly men with a lot of facial hair. Some of them reminded him of the mechanic named Gobber who worked right across the street. He focused his attention on the girl in front of him; Elsa had been going on about how her sister, Anna, came home last night and brought a guy with her. She also told him that the guy had ridiculous sideburns. Of all the things to notice, he didn't expect her to comment about the man's sideburns. He laughed inwardly.

Elsa sighed and looked at him and frowned. "Well I guess you're right…" she trailed off, "and I _guess_ I was a little rude." She hesitantly admitted.

Kristoff chuckled "I know I'm right, that is why I think you should apologize the next time you see him." He told her as he paid the bill.

"Hey, we were supposed to split." The blonde girl uttered as she reached for the bill. Kristoff snatched it away from her and gave it to the waitress who nodded and thanked him then walked away. "Ugh, seriously?" Elsa whined.

Kristoff flashed her a smile and stood up. "You're treating me to some sweets." He stated, absolutely sure that that was what his friend would do. "I think some shaved ice would be great on a hot day like this." He grinned.

Elsa beamed and got off her seat. "You know, I think you and Anna would hit it off pretty well." She told him as they headed out.

Kristoff snorted and gave her an incredulous look instead. "You're not serious." Elsa returned his look with a straight face indicating that she was not joking. Kristoff shook his head and tried to pull the door of the diner.

Elsa laughed and held the handle and pushed it, opening the door for them and headed outside onto the blazing heat. "Your sister hates me!" Kristoff said as he caught up with her. "Do you even see the look she gives me when she sees me?"

"You're exaggerating, Anna isn't capable of hating anyone." Elsa defended. "I'm sure she'd find you interesting when she knows you have a pet reindeer."

It was Kristoff's turn to laugh. "You're just saying that because she's your sister. Come on, don't go all cupid on me now, Elsa." He meant what he said though, he was sure the younger Arendelle sister disliked him to the core. She always gave him this nasty look whenever she saw him. He didn't know why since he didn't even do anything to her. He honestly thought she could be a brat sometimes, he wouldn't tell Elsa that of course. She loved Anna more than anything and anyone in the world, he knew that.

He honestly didn't know why or how he and Elsa were friends in the first place, but he was glad that they were. She was quirky, nice, and had a good sense of humour. Not to mention they had a shared passion about ice though it differed slightly since she loved sculpting them and he just loved chopping them to pieces, watching as they fell apart like tiny crystals. Weird, but absolutely satisfying.

They arrived at a dessert parlour and ordered their favourite shaved ice flavours. Hawaiian Rainbow combination for Elsa, which was consisted of strawberry, pineapple, and vanilla; and a Root Beer Float for Kristoff, with root beer, vanilla, and sweetened condensed cream and cream mix. "You know, we practically live and breathe ice." Elsa said as she took a spoonful of the shaved ice into her mouth and cringed with content and a possible brain freeze.

Kristoff laughed, "For us who work with ice, people would expect us to be sick of it by now."

Another spoonful and Elsa shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna happen." She said with a full mouth.

"Not in a million years." Kristoff agreed.

* * *

Elsa wore a headset to block out the grilling sound of chainsaws as she prepared to get back to work. She wore a dark blue apron and rubber gloves as she took the tracing bit and die grinder. She examined the block of ice that had a template paper stuck on it in one side with the design of a swan. Her eyes glinted in excitement as she began drawing through the paper using the tools.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa wiped her forehead with her sleeve as she set the rotary knife down and stared at her work. She finished just in time since the sculpture was to be delivered to a birthday party. Sweat dripped down her brow as she removed her rubber gloves and tossed them on the table where the tools lay and dangled the headset on her neck. "Finished already?" Someone commented. The workshop was quieter than earlier since most of the workers were already done for the day and left early.

Elsa turned to her side and smiled, a sculpture of a dragon half-finished lay before her. "You're almost there yourself." She commented as she approached her companion and watched him work.

"Well this thing's not going to finish itself right?" He placed the chainsaw down and turned to look at her and gave her his usual lopsided smile. "So there's this party later." He told her.

Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "The playboy Jack Frost inviting his ex-girlfriend to a party? Why? You couldn't get Tooth or Merida to go with you?" She smirked.

The infamous Jack Frost ran a hand through his silver white hair, his smile never faltering. He was the living embodiment of nearly every girl's dream boy. Funny, courteous, loyal, and drop-dead hunkilicious. She chuckled at the thought. Jack knew very well the effect he had on the ladies, and sometimes even used it to his own advantage. But all the tricks and charms up his sleeve didn't have an effect on Elsa.

They knew each other really well and tried dating before. Elsa was comfortable with him just like how she was comfortable with Kristoff, and though the both of them were happy with each other, it somehow didn't work out. There were no sparks, no arguments, and no hearts were skipping beats; and one day she just realized she didn't love him. But it was safe to say they broke things off nicely and Elsa was just glad she could call him friend.

"You know how Tooth's always with her so-called 'clique'. I swear I always see them together! Merida on the other hand…. Oh boy, you don't want to get me started about Merida." Jack answered as he shook his head, no doubt trying to get the thought from his head. "If I go to that party without a date, my reputation's gonna get ruined!"

A hearty laugh came from the doorway and the pale duo turned to see Kristoff heading towards them. "Since when did you care about your reputation?" He commented.

Jack grinned. "Well you have a point."

"No one will care if you have a date or not Jack. For one, I guess the girls would love that you don't have a date so they could flaunt themselves onto you." Elsa told him.

"Yes!" Jack suddenly exclaimed and cupped her cheeks and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead and let her go. "You are absolutely right!" He was about to do the same to Kristoff but the bigger man pushed him away. "Now time to finish this thing and go to that party!" He took the chainsaw and turned it on and started working on the dragon again.

Elsa raised her brow at him and turned to Kristoff who was shaking his head. "Elsa, I'm going to deliver the swan. Are you going to head home or-?" He asked her.

"I think I'm going to head out first today. I still need to pick Anna up from Punzie's place. She told me they were going to bake cookies today." She said, a smile creeping to her lips as she imagined the chocolate-chip cookies. Rapunzel, their cousin, always did make the best cookies ever.

"Save us some of those cookies would you?!' Jack yelled from the noise of the chainsaw.

"I'll try!" Elsa answered him in a shout. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Bye guys! I'll see you on Monday!" She told them and went out. She said her goodbyes to the owner, Nicholas, or most commonly known as North. He answered and thanked her for a good job today.

Elsa got her keys out of her shoulder bag and unlocked her white Volkswagen Beetle Cabriolet. It was a gift her parents gave her for her birthday a year ago. A loud sound of a garage door closing startled her and she whipped her head up and saw that it came from the mechanical shop right across the street. She watched as a guy with messy brown hair waited for it to fully close. She noticed him a few times before but never really paid attention until now. His hair was kind of long, nearly ending at his broad shoulders with a lock of it tied in a small braid at the back. He was facing back so she wasn't able to his see his face, but when he did turn around, he looked kind of startled to say the least.

Elsa looked away momentarily, realizing that she was staring. She breathed in some cool, fresh air into her system and opened the door to her car. She turned to the guy again and saw that he was still looking at her. She smiled and waved just for the heck of it. He whipped his head left to right and turned around and faced back at her. Well, he was pretty funny. He awkwardly raised his hand at her, making her chuckle and shake her head. She got into the car then and drove off to get her sister.


	3. Spark

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm really really sorry for the long gap but life got in the way and so did writer's block. Now here I am, a month and 10 chick-flick movies later, presenting to you the new chapter! Okay, so in this chapter, we'll dive into Hiccup's mind and have a little view on his life. So I hope you enjoy it and there will be a little father-son moment here so... yeah. Also, I want to thank everyone for the likes and favorites and for those who reviewed, I will come back to you soon! Everything has just been hectic. So without further ado, Chapter 3.

I do not own Frozen nor How to Train Your Dragon, especially the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hiccup watched Kristoff and the girl head out of the diner and sighed. He was sitting there contemplating whether he should approach them or not, letting the opportunity slip right past him. "Hiccup you aren't listening." Someone whacked his head, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Owww why would you do that?" Hiccup whined as he looked to the girl beside him. Astrid. She was the epitome of beauty and madness, was what the others would always say, but for him, Astrid was always just… Astrid. The pretty tough girl who gave him a lot of bruises most of the time.

Astrid glared at him. "Because you weren't listening. The gang and I are going to a party later. I was asking if you wanted to come."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and frowned. "I can't. I need to go home early to feed Toothless." He answered as he finished his meal.

Astrid groaned, "But it's the last party for the summer Hiccup! Fishlegs talk to him." She motioned for their bulky, blonde friend. Hiccup turned to him and gave him a challenging look. Fishlegs darted his eyes from Hiccup and Astrid.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Fishlegs nervously uttered.

"Thought so." Hiccup smirked and stood up. "Gotta jet!" He told them and headed out of the diner without looking back.

* * *

Hiccup walked through the streets of the town, heading back to the shop. Even though the sun was beating down on him, the heat was no stranger and he wasn't bothered by it. He knew the party later that evening was going to be the biggest party of the summer and nearly everyone from school was going to be there but he just didn't feel like going. Besides, the cats wouldn't like it if their dinner was delayed.

He kicked a rock out of the way and sighed. "Hiccup!" Someone called out to him. He turned then and saw his mentor head towards him in haste, a struggle with his weight and prosthetic leg. "Thanks for leaving me back there lad!" He sarcastically exclaimed as he finally caught up to the young man.

Hiccup ruffled his brown hair, "Sorry Gobber, I kinda forgot about you." He sheepishly said.

Gobber rolled his eyes and waved it off. "Y'know ye got to take yer head off the clouds sometimes Hiccup." He told him. "Yer always lost in thought, always got that faraway look y'know."

Hiccup let out a small smile as he and Gobber walked side by side without replying. He knew what Gobber said was right, he really has been spacing out a lot lately but he couldn't help it. He liked thinking. He liked creating his own little world where no one could disturb him or impose their ideals on him, a place where he could truly be free, because truth be told, he felt suffocated, what with his father giving not so subtle hints that he soon wanted Hiccup to take over the family business. He just wanted somewhere he could breathe without having anyone down his neck for once.

* * *

It was nearly evening when the garage door finally shut close. Gobber went home ahead an hour ago complaining that his back hurt from being under the car and told Hiccup to clean up and close the shop. The sky was already painted with the mixture of orange and purple hues of the sunset and Hiccup couldn't wait to get home to his pet, Toothless. He thought what he should do for dinner tonight since obviously his dad wouldn't be bothered to do it.

He tapped his foot lightly as the garage door took its sweet time in closing and when it finally did he mentally yelped in joy. He turned around and was ready to bolt when something amazing stopped him… or rather, _someone_.

Pretty blonde was looking, no, _staring_ right at him. He caught her look away abruptly as if she was caught red-handed in stealing. He felt heat rise up to his neck all the way up to his cheeks and ears. He must've seemed ridiculous right now. But what shocked him the most was when she turned back to him and raised a delicate hand and waved at him, a small smile plastered on her face. He whipped his head to his sides and looked behind him but there was no one there, so it had to be him right? Right?!

He took in a deep, calming breath and nervously raised his hand, intending to wave at her back but it seemed that his body just froze right then and there. He saw her cover her mouth as her shoulders shook while she giggled. She shook her head and went in her car and drove off, leaving him staring after her.

"-ccup!"

"Hey-!"

"Hiccup!" Came the shout followed by a not-so friendly shove which nearly toppled him over.

Hiccup whirled his attention towards the cause of the disturbance from his trance and came face to face with the burly, blonde man whom he always saw with the pretty girl. "Kristoff, it's only you." He breathed out.

Kristoff gave him a sceptical look and scratched the back of his head. "Are you all right?" He inquired. "I saw you just standing here and staring off the distance for who knows how long and so I decided to come over to check. I was calling out to you for at least a minute now." He told him and eyed him squarely. "So I'm asking again, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Hiccup answered.

"Are you sure?"

Hiccup let out a chuckle and a placed a hand on his hip while the other ruffled his brown locks. "Yeah I'm just…" He trailed off as he faced Kristoff again, "What's her name?"

Kristoff furrowed his brows and tried to make sense of what Hiccup just asked him. "Her? Who?"

"Platinum hair either up in a French braid or a bun most of the time. Pale skin, blue eyes, drives a Volkswagen Cabriolet?" Hiccup elaborated, his heart beating erratically as he was about to finally put a name to the face.

Realization flooded Kristoff's features and he gave Hiccup a sly smile. "You know what, I'm not saying anything." He grinned. "If you want to know her, come over at my place when you're available. I'll introduce you." After giving Hiccup one last smirk, he left on a high note, crossing the street and getting on the delivery truck with Jack having already carefully transferred the swan in the chiller at the back just minutes ago.

* * *

Hiccup unlocked the front door of his house and went inside, turning the lights on in the process. He hoped Kristoff wouldn't spill the beans about his sort-of little crush, not that he didn't trust the guy, because he probably did… well that didn't make much sense. He'd just have to bet the secret on their ancient friendship that went way back when they still ate their own boogers.

The Haddock house wasn't big and luxurious like the Dunbrochs that lived next door, but it was sturdy and wasn't a dump, and that was enough for him; and with him and his dad as the only two people living in the place, he had the liberty of having his own room.

A loud meow could be heard coming from the kitchen as Hiccup walked through the living room and plopped himself on the sofa with a heavy thud. "Hey Toothless I'm home!" He exclaimed grabbed one of the controls sprawled out on the coffee table and turned their tower fan on. Another meow came and soon after Hiccup saw the black Norwegian Forest cat exit the kitchen and make its way right in front of the fan.

He honestly didn't know what got over him to ask Kristoff but after the encounter with pretty blonde he felt this unexplainable feeling as if he could feel the earth turn and as if gravity weighed down on him, in a good way of course. It sounded so dorky and cliché that if it weren't for the fact that it was happening to him, he'd cringe.

"Hey bud, what do you say about seeing an old friend?" He asked his best friend.

"Meow?"

"You remember Sven? Sven the reindeer."

The cat's ears perked up and he looked at his human with his undivided attention right then and there. He got up from his place in front of the fan and approached Hiccup, "Meoooow." He rolled out.

Hiccup grinned and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He was about to dial the number when the front door slammed open. "Oh dear Odin this place burns like the gate of hell!" Came a thunderous bellow.

"Hiccup! Where are ye?!"

Hiccup sighed and put the phone down and went to the archway. "Over here, dad." He mumbled and followed his dad to the kitchen. Toothless was tailing right behind them. "You're home early." He stated.

"I see you haven't made dinner yet. Good, because I picked these up on the way home." Stoick babbled as he held up a plastic bag full of four packed meals. He was a big man, thrice the size of his own son and he had long red hair that were kept on multiple knots.

Hiccup grabbed a chair and took his seat as his dad got the packs and handed one over to him. Toothless purred and nudged him on the leg. "Oh right, almost forgot." He said in haste and went to get some of the wet food from the drawer. He and his dad had to make awkward turns to get out of each other's ways since their kitchen was just about as big as someone's closet and from the size of Stoick the Vast (as his colleagues liked to call him), he occupied practically half of the entire area, and the other half were the appliances and the table and chairs.

Spooning out the last remains in the can, Hiccup gave three taps to the bowl afterwards and stood back up. Toothless immediately approached his meal, satisfied to be eating his dinner. When Hiccup turned back towards the table, everything was set. The plastic could no longer be seen and Stoick was just about to dig in, a fork and a knife ready at hand.

It was silent when they ate. It always has been and probably always will be. Hiccup and Stoick got along better now than two years ago when they got caught up in a terrible accident and the young Haddock male had to get his leg cut off. Better his leg than his life right? There were worst things that could have happened when you dive head-on into a truck.

The great Stoick the Vast was reduced to tears at that moment and blamed himself. If he just listened none of it would've happened and the hateful words the father-son tandem exchanged still stung and came to haunt him at dark nights.

Stoick watched Hiccup twirl his cellphone with his hands as he robotically ate. It was as if he was on auto-pilot. The man cleared his throat, and when no response came he sighed. "Hiccup." He uttered.

Hiccup looked at his dad then and raised a brow. This was rare. "Yeah?"

"Are ye…" Stoick said between chewing. He swallowed and gulped down a jug of water. "Are ye waiting for a ring or something?"

Hiccup glanced at his phone then turned back to his father and chuckled. "What? No, no. It's nothing like that."

Stoick took a mouthful of his meal and raised a brow at the young Haddock male. "You've been staring at yer mobile ever since ye sat down to eat. Do… do ye want to talk about it?"

Hiccup looked at him dumbfounded. "Okay who are you and what have you done to my father?" He said between cracks of mirth.

Stoick laughed and let out a grin. "Com'on cut yer ol' man some slack. Tell me, what's on yer mind?"

Hiccup smirked and contemplated if he should actually tell his dad about the pretty girl. Tell his dad. Tell Stoick the Vast. The strongest and bravest person he's ever known and also the most stubborn of all. Well practically all of them had stubbornness issues to be honest but he's never told his dad anything this personal before. Heck, he even told Gobber more than what he originally bargained for, which was not telling him anything at all. He looked back at his dad and saw that expecting glint in his eyes. Hiccup bit his lower lip and sighed. "Okay…"

Stoick dragged his chair closer and leaned into the table as if saying _'Hit me I'm ready'_.

"Well, there's this girl-" Hiccup started, "-Astrid." His father interjected.

Hiccup frowned. "What?"

Stoick leaned back on his chair and stroked his beard. "Yer talking about Astrid right? Fine, strong lass that girl, pretty one too. Did the two of ye break up?"

"Wait what? No, dad, no. Me and Astrid… no, we were never together in the first place. This is about another girl."

Stoick's eyes widened and he leaned back in the table. "Really? I always thought the two of ye were… well, I thought ye were hittin' it off ye know since yer practically inseparable."

"Dad," Hiccup whined, "Astrid and I, we're just friends. Besides, I don't like her in that way and I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel like that for me either."

Stoick shrugged. "Well if it ain't Astrid, then who's the mystery girl?"

"I actually… don't know her name yet." Before Stoick could say anything, Hiccup held his hand up to stop him. "Just. Listen first okay?" And when he got a curt nod in response he continued. "I don't know her name, but she's friends with Kristoff. You remember him right? He lives just a few blocks away."

Stoick rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger to try and recall the face of the name. "Aye… he's the lad with the reindeer."

Hiccup laughed, "Yeah that's him all right. Anyway, told me to go over to their place so he could introduce me to her."

"Then what are ye waitin' for lad? Go over there right now!"

"I can't. I need to call him first and ask when I'm supposed to go there. I can't just waltz right in right? Besides, I don't know if I should really go in the first place I mean, I'm sure Kristoff would really introduce the both of us and all, but what if it's all for naught? What if she takes one good look at me and remember how stupid and awkward I was and just bolts?"

Stoick furrowed his bushy brows. "Ring him!" He said with conviction. "Hiccup, I'm not good with this whole… advice thing. Truthfully I wish yer mum was here at times like these…" He trailed off. "But… but she's not, and I am. But if ye like this lass, or at least have enough interest in wanting to know more about 'er, then ye should go for it."

"Meeow." Toothless purred in what sounded like an agreement.

Hiccup gripped his phone and abruptly stood up. "I…" He uttered and smiled. "Thanks dad." He murmured and was about to leave the kitchen, Stoick grabbed his arm.

"Tell me a little about the lass. What's she like? Or at least look like? Ye seem to be smitten enough it's getting' me curious."

Hiccup thought of an answer and unknowingly smiled as he imagined her. "She's… she's practically indescribable. All I can really tell you are facts… blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes… or at least I think they were blue. She has the prettiest smile even if I only saw it from afar."

Stoick snorted and released his grip. "Ye sure it ain't Astrid?"

Hiccup let out a small chortle. "No, it isn't Astrid." He answered and left the kitchen and finally dialled the number.

One ring

Two rings

Click

"He-ye-llow?"

"Hey Kristoff, it's me, Hiccup. Listen, when did you say I should come over?"

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** BUM BUM BUM BUM! So how was it? I got Chapter 4 done and it will be up pretty soon I can assure you that. But I would love to hear your thoughts so please review! Your reviews will help inspire me to write more too~

'til next time!


	4. Bolt

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Me again! I know I said that this chapter would be up 'real soon', and right now doesn't justify to that but at least it's not a full month eh? -sits in the corner- Well the truth, I was kinda busy. I just got a job and we had a company outing last Saturday, which was the day I was supposed to post this. Then why not Sunday or Monday you ask? That is because our internet just came back today too so yea, please forgive me, I hope I could make it up in this chapter since the wheels are finally set and running!

 **Guest:** Thank you! I'm glad you loved it! You don't have to wait anymore because I now present Chapter 4! :D

I do not own Frozen nor How to Train Your Dragon.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey sis, where are you going?" Anna asked as she poked her head inside Elsa's room, right in time to see her older sister reassessing herself in front of the mirror. She had a sky-blue chiffon blouse and faded blue jeans on and white boat shoes. Anna raised a brow. Today was Saturday wasn't it? Elsa usually stayed home to watch Netflix on Saturdays so what's with the get-up? She watched Marshmallow, Elsa's giant white Chow-chow, roll around on the sheets of her sister's bed, making it a crumpled mess. Elsa didn't seem to mind though, she always had a soft spot towards the animals.

Elsa tied her platinum blonde hair into a French braid and turned to look at Anna. "Kristoff's having a barbeque. Wanna come with?" She grinned.

Anna let out a snort. "No thanks!" She answered and whirled to leave the room. Elsa followed her out.

"Why do you dislike Kristoff so much?"

Anna rolled her eyes heavenward. "Why do you like him so much?" She shot back.

Elsa grabbed her sister's shoulder and turned her so they would be facing each other. "Kristoff is my friend Anna." She sternly stated, with half-lidded eyes it was as if she was looking down at her own sister.

Anna sighed in frustration. "But Elsa," She drawled, "he's weird, I don't think he takes enough baths, he barely has any manners, and quite frankly, I think he's an ice maniac!"

Elsa raised a brow.

"I mean, not that you are. You're not that obsessed."

Elsa released her hold on Anna's shoulders. "Oh Anna, you and your wild imagination." She chuckled and headed towards the stairs. "Kristoff's not an ice maniac. He'll probably be the nicest guy you'll ever get to meet just as long as you give him the chance." She gave Anna a smile. "I got to go. I'll be back before eleven." She called out as she descended the stairs. Marshmallow came running after her like a madman and nearly knocked her over when he failed to do a full stop.

Anna laughed as she watched the whole scene unfold. "I think someone wants to go with you." She pointed out.

Elsa crouched down so that she was on eye level with her dog, "Oh sweetie I can't bring you along. If I did then I would have to bring Olaf as well."

Anna's ears perked up at those words and she beamed brightly and instantly slid down the stairway's handle. "I can take care of Olaf!" She yelped.

Both Elsa and Mashmallow turned and gave her a look. "What? Im perfectly capable. Besides, I wanted to go have a walk in the park anyway!" She giggled in glee.

Elsa stood up and walked towards Anna and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure? You barely help me give them baths and you don't clean up after their poop." She told her matter-of-factly.

Anna did a double-take then and bit her lower lip. She furrowed her brows and gulped. "Easy peasy, how hard could it be?" She waved off and gave a nervous laugh.

Elsa reassessed her and frowned. "Only if you're sure?"

"Elsa please, I can take care of him just fine! It's high time I help you out with something right? Who knows I could do a business around it, 'I will babysit your precious canine for just five bucks an hour!'"

The older Arendelle sibling laughed at that and placed a reassuring hand on the younger sister's shoulder. "All right. I trust you okay? Call if anything happens and please try to control him when you leave the house especially when you're walking alongside the road, you know how easily excited he gets and how easily distracted." She rambled.

Anna chuckled and held the hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Elsa, it's going to be fine. Now, go on and go to your little get-together!" She practically pushed Elsa out of the house; Marshmallow was just glad they were going out and was about to do something together.

"I'll tell Kristoff you said hi." Elsa chuckled as she opened the passenger's seat of her car, making Marshmallow jump right in.

Anna rolled her eyes heavenward and made a barfing gesture in response as she held the door open. Olaf peeked out from the just then looking at all the commtion. He was a small white Duschand that often gave off a goofy face. "Oh hey little man." Anna cooed and picked the dog up as they watched Elsa head off to the driver's seat.

"You two have fun." She called out to them.

Anna smiled and waved Olaf's hand. "Bye bye mommy." She grinned, and as they watched the car move out of the driveway and drive away until they could no longer be seen, Anna did a fist pump and along with Olaf, went back inside the house. She grabbed her celphone and giggled. There were three new messeges. One was from Merida and the other two were from the gorgeous guy from the party. She opened them first.

 _Aw 2 bad, I was thinkin that we could go catch a movie or somethin and probably get dinner 2. And dont worry, Ill be sure to bring u back before curfew. We wouldn't want a repay of thursday night now would we? -H_

 _The huntsman movie is out rn. With ur go, I'm gonna get us d tickets. -H_

Anna squealed in delight. She practically loved Chris Hemsworth! She was about to send a go but remembered the hotdog of fur at her feet playing with a rubber ball. She sighed, well the original plan was to take care of Olaf so she could go out in the first place but she couldn't bring a dog to the cinema. So with a heavy heart she replied...

 _Sry cant. I gotta take care of our other dog :( but if its aright with u maybe we can just have a walk in the park instead? Get some sandwiches or sumthin? -Anna_

She hit the send button and anxiously waited for him to reply. She hoped he'd say yes even though it wasn't as fancy as the movies, but they'd still be able to spend some time together and that's what matters right? Her ringtone sounded and she immediately opened the message.

 _Sounds like a plan! I love sandwiches! :D -H_

She squealed in delight and collapsed on the sofa and shook in glee. She was going to see him again! After two days she was finally seeing him again and maybe this time sparks were going to fly.

* * *

Hiccup stared at himself at the mirror. He sure wasn't expecting for the day to be today, and he only had but a few minutes to spare before he should get going. He had on a forest-green v-neck shirt and dark brown pants and a pair of worn-out sneakers. His hair was in its usual unruly state and not even a comb could probably help it. Not like he ever associated himself with one in the first place. He preferred the more natural style of combing... using his own fingers.

"Meooooooow." Toothless sounded as if saying _'Let's go already I think Kristoff's making me smoked salmon.'_

"Okay, okay, let's go." Hiccup mumbled and grabbed his keys on the shelf.

* * *

Elsa locked her car and held Marshmallow's leash securely so he won't run off. The big dog soon started to tug to the left and started barking. Elsa furrowed her brows and looked up to see the boy from across the street, as she would like to refer to him since she didn't know his name. She knew he just noticed her then since he suddenly stopped walking and just zoned out. She chuckled behind her hand and looked at the item of Marshmallow's attention. Her eyes widened. "Wow that's a huge cat." She commented. The black cat which reached a couple inches above her knees just stared lazily at them, shifting from the canine to her and back to the dog.

That caught Hiccup's attention and he lowered his gaze. "Uh yeah. His name is Toothless, he's a Norwegian Forest Cat. He's… not that good with strangers."

Elsa's blue orbs glinted merrily. "Oh I see!" She exclaimed and approached them and crouched down to Toothless. "I'm from Norway too. It's a pleasure to meet a countryman, I hope we can be friends." She told him and held out her hand. She was about to pet him when Marshmallow came beside her and she turned to smile reassuringly to her dog. Toothless pressed his head onto her still outstretched hand then which surprised the two humans. When Elsa turned back to him he stared at her for a few seconds and scurried away and tried to climb up on Hiccup's shoulders. Elsa laughed as the boy nearly toppled over. She stood up and ruffled Marshmallow's head. "This is Marshmallow, he's a chow-chow if that wasn't obvious already."

Before Hiccup could reply, the door to Kristoff's house opened and the burly blonde came out. "There you guys are! What are you doing out in the heat? Come on in!" He called out.

Elsa smiled and motioned for Marshmallow to follow her inside with Hiccup carrying Toothless walking right behind them.

"So I'm guessing there isn't a need for introductions?" Kristoff asked as they walked through the hallway of his house, it was made out of hardwood and picture frames hung at each side.

"No please do. I haven't caught his name yet." She sheepishly said as she referred to Hiccup who looked away to hide a small blush. How could she be so rude as not to introduce herself but expressing to become friends with his cat?

Kristoff stopped and turned to the both of them, a sly grin on his face. "Elsa, this guy here is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. We've known each other since way back kindergarten. Hiccup, meet Elsa. Elsa Arendelle. I believe you've already noticed that we work together."

Hiccup mentally strangled him right then and there but Elsa turned to him with wide eyes. "Your name's actually Hiccup?' She said, completely flabbergasted.

Kristoff snorted and Hiccup let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah. Blame it on my parents. But trust me it isn't the worst name around. I have friends with weirder names." He answered. Elsa, a pretty name for a pretty girl. He wanted to say that her name fit her perfectly.

Elsa laughed and held out her hand. "I'm sorry if that seemed rude. It's really nice to meet you Hiccup. Finally, a name to the face."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he grasped her hand and smiled widely. "Exactly what I was thinking! It's a pleasure and don't worry, I get that a lot." He could feel his heart beat wildly against his rib cage as if it was about to burst any second now. Her hand was soft though not as soft as those who has never worked their entire life and she really had blue eyes. The bluest blue he has ever seen.

"Is that Elsa I see?"

Elsa released her hand from Hiccup's and she turned to see Kristoff's mother standing at the end of the hall with a big smile on her small, plump features. She smiled brightly in return and approached her and fell into the woman's open arms for a hug. "The one and only Mrs. T."

Bulda Troll laughed heartily and patted the young lady on the back affectionately before she broke the hug. "No wonder someone smelled so good in here." She then noticed the young man behind her son, "My, my if it isn't little Hiccup! No wonder the nice smell was times two today!" She exclaimed and Hiccup waved at her and approached her slowly. "Well you sure aren't little anymore! C'mere and give an old lady a hug!" She said and pulled him into a hug as Elsa returned to Kristoff's side.

"Still young Mrs. T." Hiccup uttered and they shared a laugh.

"She really loves hugs." Kristoff whispered.

"I know." Elsa whispered back and the both of them chuckled.

"Now I'll leave you kids to your barbeque, but don't forget to call me when it's done! Oh and by the way, Kristoff, sweetheart, we're out of coal so I guess you should buy some." Bulda told them and headed upstairs. "Have fun kids!" She called out.

"Aw man. I'm sorry guys I thought we still had some." Kristoff mumbled and ruffled his hair.

"It's fine man, I can go out and buy some." Hiccup volunteered.

"I'll come with!" Elsa chirped in. "It'll be faster, we can take my car. Besides, I need ice cream." She said and got her car keys out of her pocket. "Kristoff keep an eye out on Toothless and Marshmallow would you, and you could also get the grill and food ready while you're at it."

"I will, I will." He said and shrugged his shoulders. He elbowed Hiccup and gave him a thumbs up when Elsa headed out the door, leaving Toothless and Marshmallow on a staring battle.

Hiccup breathed in a nervous breath and followed after her. "Toothless, I'll see you in a few bud." He told him but the cat ignored him. Hiccup shook his head in disbelief and just followed after Elsa.

* * *

"Elsa, it's fine. Olaf and I are just out having a walk in the park, and no, we did not bump into trouble on the way here." Anna exasperatedly reassured her over-protective sister. Hans arrived and sat beside her in the bench and handed her a baloni sandwich. She mouthed the words _'Thank you.'_ which the man replied with a _'No problem.'_

Hans leaned behind the chair and placed his arm over Anna's shoulders, making her blush madly. "Elsa, I gotta go okay? I see the ice cream truck!" She yelped and hung up her phone before her older sister could say anything more.

"She really cares about you." Hans commented.

Anna snorted. "A little bit too much. I mean, ever since mom and dad died she's been like that, nearly watching my every move like a hawk stalking its prey. Can't she understand that I can take care of myself just fine?" She sighed and watched Olaf run around with some other dogs.

Hans held her hand and turned her face to look at him. "She just doesn't want you to get hurt."

Anna smiled and she could feel herself get all giddy inside. Hans leaned in and she wondered if he could hear her heart beat, because that was the only thing she heard right now. She closed her eyes but as they were about two inches away from each other, she pressed her hand against his chest and looked away. Hans looked at her in confusion. "I'm… I'm sorry but I think we're go-going a little too fast." She stammered and folded her hands together.

Hans held her hand and smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry. But I really do like you."

If she could swoon like those women in the movies, she'd do it right then and there. "I really like you too Hans." Just as the words came out an anguished, high-pitch cry rang throughout the park. Anna whipped her head to the direction and bolted up her seat. "Olaf!"


End file.
